


Test

by BurningRosePetals



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRosePetals/pseuds/BurningRosePetals
Summary: Bailey is finally given a way to gain closure... revenge. The question is, can Bailey trust the old 'friend' that gave him the means to achieving his end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new, so I thought I'd write a quick introduction about a Black Butler OC.
> 
> It's just to see how the site works, and such.
> 
> This is not meant to be taken to seriously.

The candle flame flickered desperately, struggling to light up the small corner of the room its possessor had backed into.  This young man, with pale skin up against his velvet hood looked like a familiar fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood.

It had been a while since he set foot in the old library- two and ten years.  This place had once been his solace.  Almost always, he could find someone like minded there.  Yes, with what little free time he had in his teenage years, Bailey would go to the library.  Although he had no idea why it was shut down, it now accumulated dirt and cobwebs.  Obvious but small cracks in the walls, the smell of rotten wood and old books.  As the wind whistled, Bailey felt himself clutch to his clothing and watched as dust was disturbed by the gush of air.

It was as if the wind was reminding him, urging him to hurry, but he could only stop dead in his tracks and wait for it to hush.  He decided to be careful with his surroundings, sitting on the floor.  He felt it would be taboo to break anything, even if the place was long out of business. As his skin began to itch and tingle, he regretted his decision.  He let out a shaky sigh, his breath visible in the dark and cold.  Or, is it possible nerves played a part? The conversation that lead him back here had him on the complete edge. 

His mind could not stop repeating the event. He kept trying to justify it, but no matter how many times he rewound the memory.... It left him in dismay, a bitter taste of disgust left in his mouth. He licked the dry corners of his lips, placing a dusty old book on the floor in front of him.

 

> _"If I haven't seen you since Oxford, Ferguson." The voice was disturbingly familiar, but nothing could have made Bailey forget that smirk. His whole body shuddered in response to the cruel nature of this man arriving in his home unannounced._
> 
> _"It is, Lord Ferguson, now." Bailey corrected; although a psychologist could easily hear the crack in his voice- That flicker or fear, envy, wariness and desolation... The young lord played it off quite well. His eyes told a different story. He tried to look at the man with a stern tone, aloof with a touch of fondness. Like a very old friend._


End file.
